Unforgivable Love
by severus101
Summary: Story about this girl named Juazaline. About her troubled past, that makes who she today. As well a the corral love between a Werewolf James and the Potions Master. O what a tangle web I've Weaved.


Unforgivable Love

By: Severus101

Prolog:

In the deep part of Hogwarts, underneath to be exact, into the dungeon area. Were students heading passed a large brown, oak door with one little window for peeking in. Walking in a large room full of books and potions. With desks lined next to each other, with medium size cauldrons simmering on top. All the students sitting on there little oak stools with parchment and a writing utensil ready to start class. Then that moment a person bursts threw the door and walking up in front of the room.

"There will be no foolishness in my classroom," said the teacher. " I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senesce. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

The students were all egger to learn what's next. "I'm Professor Snape, your new potions master", he pressed on .' grab your books and turn to page 24.'

Every one grabbed there books from there black knapsacks and put there book on the desk and started to turn to page 24.

" Here are the ingredients in the cupboard, make sure you clean your area before you leave," said Professor Snape.

So all the students got up from there stool and headed to the cupboard. One by one they all got there ingredients and sat back down and got to work.

"Jaz, hey girl, what fun last night parting with the guys huh?', said M.J.

"Yeah, said Juazaline. " especially the time with James." smiling 

" oooo, had your self a night did you?".

"yeah," said Juazaline, blushing beet rosy red. Both were giggling under there breath.

"What is so funny girls," said a voice in the background. The two girls turned around to see how was talking to them.

"Professor!", said M.J. surprisingly.

"O nothing sir," said Juazaline. "we just have the giggles."

Looking at the girls with a nasty look of discus, he said, " Well stop, get back to work". Then he turned around and started walking around trying to find a student to make fun of.

" Vewwww, that was close," said M.J.

"Yeah," said Juazaline.

Later on………………………………...

In the middle of class the girls headed into the girls bathroom. Walking in the white room. The girls walked into a stall and started to go to pee. When Juazaline was done she washed her hands and notice that M.J. wasn't there.

"Hey, M.J., are u ok," said Juazaline with a worry tone. Walking to M.J.'s stall and didn't here anything at the moment. But then to her relief she heard, "yeah, I'm ok Jaz, don't worry I'll be out in a few."

"Ok," said Juazaline.

When M.J. came out she washed her hands and the girls headed out.

" I really don't want to go to class," whined Juazaline.

" yeah, I know. Today was nothing but crap," agreed M.J. " Hey lets go to the Dark Forest and see the guys".

" Yeah, I want to see James, I could use a good make-out", said Juazaline.

So both the girls headed to there gray lockers and put there Potions 101 in the lockers. Then they headed out the big great doors which lead out of the castle. Then down the green slops and secretly passing Hegrid's hut. When they reach the long dark trees and no sight of the school the girls giggled.

"God, the schools so stupid", said Juazaline.

" Yeah," said M.J. " how lame."

The girls walked down the gigantic slops, all the way down to were there was a little log cabin. When the girls reached the door M.J. looked around to make sure they weren't fallowed. Then with M.J.'s ok the girls headed in. The girls headed to the red satin couch and sat down. The cabin was two rooms: the living room which just have one couch and one chair and the other one was a bedroom, which had a king size bed and one mirror. The girls didn't wait long, the door swept open and then came in two guys.

" Hey, James, hey, Mike," said the girls at the same time.

"wwoooww!", said Mike. "how in the hell did you get here?"

" Well, Mike, we decided that we didn't want to go to class today," said M.J.

" So your skipping," said James.

" Yes," said M.J. " your guys are bad influence on us, you know."

" Us," said Mike in shock.

" Yes, you guys," said Juazaline. "with the parting, skipping, drugs, alcohol, extra."

" Yeah, we though you figure that out by know," said M.J. smiling.

As Mike and M.J. were arguing, Juazaline walked up to James as he was taking his shoes off.

" Hey, lets go into the room," she said smiling. He looked up and smiled as well as fallowed her………………………


End file.
